Papa Louie 4: When Pies Attack!
Pecan Filling Papa Louie 12: When Pies Attack! Level 1: Spring Systems * Rescue Cooper by No Power * Rescue Yui by No Power * Rescue Mitch by Grapple Hook * Kill all Piesaurs by No Power * Collect all Cherry Medals by No Power * Collect all Coins by Wall Climb Level 2: Spring Solars * Rescue Georgito by No Power * Rescue Maggie by Crawl * Rescue Kenji by Ride * Kill all Piesaurs by Swim * Collect all Coins by Double Jump * Collect all Leaf Left-overs by Grapple Hook Level 3: Autumn Bay * Rescue Perri by No Power * Rescue Nick by Double Jump * Rescue Hope by Grapple Hook * Kill all Piesaurs by Wall Climb * Collect all Coins by Swim * Collect all Conker Craters by Ride Level 4: Autumn Fort * Rescue Papa Louie by No Power and defeating Banana Boss. * Rescue James by Wall Climb * Rescue Willow by Swim * Collect all Coins by Ride * Kill all Piesaurs by Double Jump * Collect all Oak Rocks by Crawl Level 5: Winter Way * Rescue Mario by No Power * Rescue Luigi by Grapple Hook * Rescue Chuck by Double Jump * Collect all Coins by Wall Climb * Kill all Piesaurs by Ride * Collect all Bark Bits by Swim Intro: Captain Cori, Cecilia and Timm were in the colossal mall, Whiskview Mall, doing their plans for today's day where they are going to serve the customers. As the customer came, it seem that the customer was unknown. As the mysterious customer put his hood down, he immediately created a gigantic portal and the helpful server got sucked in. As Mitch and Maggie were screaming, Papa Louie, Timm and Cecilia and all of the customers got quickly sucked in the portal. Tightly, Cori grabbed her flag but it suddenly cracked and she was sucked into the portal. Radley Madish ran away and laughed malevolently. Powers: * Grapple Hook (Click where you want the grapple hook to go and send you where to go) * Ride (Customer rides a certain vehicle and can break rocks) * Crawl (Press down and hold right and then you will crawl) * Swim (Can swim through currents by pressing space) * Wall Climb (Run to a wall and you will stick on it and you can press up or down for which way you want to go) * Double Jump (Press space twice and you will double jump) * No Power (You have no power, just the weapon) Level 6: Winter Wells * Rescue Boomer by No Power * Rescue Tony by Glide * Rescue Mandi by Double Jump * Kill all Piesaurs by Swim * Collect all Snow Surfboards by Wall Climb * Collect all Coins by Ride Level 7: Summer Sundunk * Rescue Robby by No Power * Rescue Rita by Swim * Rescue Jake by Grapple Hook * Kill all Piesaurs by Ride * Collect all Bee Wings by Double Jump * Collect all Coins by Crawl Level 8: Summer Heights * Rescue Ivy by No Power * Rescue Marty by Crawl * Rescue Nevada by Ride * Kill all Piesaurs by Swim * Collect all Sun Pieces by Glide * Collect all Coins by Double Jump Level 9: Season Battle * Rescue Timm and Cecilia by No Power and defeating Radley Madish. Level X: Because Xandra and Xolo are rescued, their foster mother, Edna, has been secretly captured because she saved them. Why isn't Xeppers coming? Xeppers is a unseen customer, that's why. Default Characters: * Captain Cori * Custom Worker Why Captain Cori? I chose Captain Cori because I couldn't think of anyone else so I used the ones that were used in the past. Customers: Updates: * 27/03/2016 : The next Gameria is Papa Louie 12:When Pies Attack! * 28/03/2016 ''': New Skill: Ride! * '''01/04/2016: The level's names will be based on seasons. * 02/04/2016: Radley Madish has returned with his Piesaurs! * 04/04/2016: Radley won't be wanting Papa Louie, he'll be wanting Timm and Cecilia. * 05/04/2016: What happened to Papa Louie? Radley Madish had Banana Boss to take care of Papa Louie. * 07/04/2016: The game will be released in 12/04/2016. * 12/04/2016: The game is released! Baddies: Pie Crusts: * Chocolate Cracker * Graham Cracker * Traditional Cracker * Creameo Cracker * Ladyfingers Cracker * Red Velvet Cracker * Vanilla Crispies Cracker * Chocolate Chip Cracker * Peanut Butter Swirl Cracker * Gingersnaps Cracker Pie Fillings: * Pecanizer * Cherrizer * Applizer * Fudgizer * Bananizer * Toffizer * Cheesecizer * Strawberrizer * Keylimizer * Marshmallizer * Lemonizer Top Crusts: * Vented Crack * Lattice Top * Streusel Crack * Meringue Sprinkle * PolkaDot Crack * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Slit Crack Drizzles and Whipped Creams * Caramel Syrup * Cherry Syrup * Whipped Cream * White Choc Syrup * Chocolate Mousse * Choc Syrup Drizzle * Huckleberry Syrup Toppers: * Bananaslice * Cherry * Whipped Cream Dollop * Choc Mousse Dollop * Raspberries * Kiwislice * Blueberry Pie-Tarts * Kumquats * Grape Jelly Cookies * Buttersmooch Pourable Toppings: * Crushed Peanuts * Shaved Chocolate * Pistachios * Crushed Wafers * Toasted Cocount * Blueberries * Blackberry Bark * Citrus Zest Category:Fan games Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games